Tell me
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: Isabela questions her relationship to Hawke and, tries to stop before she or him can develop feelings for one another but when it dosen't work she is left with only one choice left.


Tell me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Bioware and EA.

Summary: Isabela questions her relationship to Hawke and, tries to stop before she or him can develop feelings for one another but when it dosen't work she is left with only one choice left.

A/n: This is just a one-shot I thought up as I was playing Dragon age 2 but please enjoy.

The Hanged man the worst scum filled bar in all of Kirkwall and, home to two of Drake Hawke's best friends one was his oldest Varric Tethras a dwarf with his crossbow Bianca the other was former pirate captain Isabela. Both of which went out with Hawke all the time but as of late Isabela had been declining any and, all invitations from the mage instead trying to fill up on the cheap alchol the tarvern offered but, in the back of her mind she knew what was wrong.

'Damnit Isabela what have you done now. You would have laughed and, embrassed anyone who gave you such a lame gift I mean a ship in a bottle how stupid and, that stupid line. I'm such a fool.' as she drowned her troubles in the cheap booze she didn't see the other patron come up till he began to talk.

"Excuse me, how much coin does it cost for a night?" the patron was stumbling barely standing on his feet and the alcohol on his breath was to Isabela sickening.

"I'm no whore, so keep walking buddy." she replyed coldly.

That just managed to enrage to drunkard.

"Hey now, do you know who I am, I'm a noble and as such I can pay you twenty gold for a night a pleasure or I can take it."

"Oh honey you just made-" Isabela was cut off by a firm grip on her left arm and a hard backhand from the "nobleman".

"Don't talk back whore! I get what I want and I want you one way or another!"

Isabela's eyes flashed a very dangerous look. "Big mistake honey." she reached for her right dagger about to kill the man infront of her when the grip on her arm became slack and, the sound of wood breaking was heard. She didn't even notice that the nobleman was laying on the ground all she saw was the look of pure rage on Drake's face.  
>She watched stunned as the mage walked over to the downed man and, grabbed him by the throat.<p>

"You think just because your a noble you can do whatever you please, that just becasue you have coin no one can touch you, well you wrong you bastard." Drake's voice low and, full of anger.

Drake's left hand began to glow blue and, almost on que Isabela had grasped his arm he turned to look into her golden brown eyes.

"Drake its not worth it he's not worth it so please stop." she pleaded fearing for her friends life.

The glow began to die down untill it was gone but that didn't mean he let the man go yet oh no he removed his staff and,  
>hit it across the man's head causing him to fall knocked out onto the floor. The other patrons not paying attention anymore.<br>Isabela's hand dropped to her side wanting now more then ever to drink her problems away but knew it wouldn't be so easy she had to face this now.

"Drake how was you little outing?" she asked trying to ease a way into this conversation.

"Great Isabela still wished you could have joined us through." he smiled that damnable smile of his.

"Sorry bout that wasen't feeling well, but hey lets sit down and talk for a bit, you can tell me all about your little outing."

"Sure let me grab a few drinks and, you find a spot ok?"

"Yeah good thinking."

She walked to a nice quiet spot in the tarven and sat waiting for Drake to come back.

'Ok Isabela you need to do this stop any and, all chances he might have to fall in love with you, you have too.'

Drake placed her drink infront of her and took a seat across from her.

"So Isabela where should I start? Oh I know when we got to-"

"Drake before that I need to ask. What do you feel for me?" she asked her voice devoid of any and all playfulness.

"Hmm well I think your an amazing person and-"

"Thats not what I mean! I mean do you have any feelings for me?"

"Isabela you know I do why do you have to ask that I mean I lo-" He was stopped by Isabela's drink hitting him she was shaking.

"You bastard, you damnable bastard what will it take for you to understand I don't feel the same way. I don't feel the same as you."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't say that, I need you hear only one thing and one thing alone from you." She grabbed his shirt from across the table and pulled him up with her.

"I want you to say you don't love me."

"I can't Isabela." he said flat as can be.

"Damnit! call me a whore, say I not good enough for you, say I never had a chance with you, say you were only using me for sex tell me I'm worthless, tell me you don't love me!" she shouted her bandana fallen from her head her head laying on his chest tears soaking in his shirt.

"Isabela I can't-"

"Tell me damnit, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me you can't ever love me!" she yelled again even louder. Varric walked over to them Fenris right behind him.

"Let me take her to her room Drake she's in a bad state of mind. Come on Rivaini let's go up and let you get some sleep."

"Yes here try to guess the color of my underclothes that always made you smile."

Drake stood there for a moment untill they were almost out of sight thenhe shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Isabela! Let me tell you something before we part. No matter what in whatever case I love you from the very bottom of my heart and, that will never change do you hear me never!" He picked up his staff and, walked out of the tavern leaving a now fully crying Isabela and one confused elf and, a slightly surprised dwarf.

'So you were finally able to say it Drake all I can say is I hope she dosen't break your heart.' Varric thought as he and Fenris brought Isabela to her room her saying softly. "He loves me, he loves me." over and, over again and, again.

"Sweet dreams Rivaini, sweet dreams." Varric said as he closed the door to Isabela's room.

A/n: And there you have it a very hopeful intresting look into the inner working of Hawke and, Isabela's relationship might do a sequel if I get enough reviews looking for aleast five ok thank you and, goodbye. 


End file.
